Random Antic Flippy
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: On the journey of writing his life story, Flippy goes through multiple obstacles while spending most of his time remembering the 'happiest' moments
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW! I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING AT HOW FUNNY FLIPPY IS IN THIS STORY! LOL! SMILE :D**

One quiet morning I decided to write a story about my life. I only finished one sentence and already know my life sucks. My sentence started

* * *

'My mother gave birth to me and my brother'. Yeah, I have a twin brother, he really sucks because as we got older he would destroy all of my toys and laugh in my face like that shit was funny, which it wasn't and I would go tell Mommy and she tells me 'your brother didn't do that, he knows how much you love your toys.

* * *

' Then I would tell her 'so you think I broke it?' And she would nod. I hate the fact she doesn't believe me, and the way she tells me my brother knew I loved my toys, she said the answer right through her teeth. Destroying something I love gives him a better reason why he breaks it. I went over to Daddy, who is always drunk all the time, I don't know why, but he just is.

* * *

Mommy always tell him to not drink, because it wasn't good for him but he always snap back at her saying that she isn't the boss of him, which is true since he's older than her by two seconds, and they share the same birthday, the same hospital they were born at and pretty much they always hang out with each other because their parents are good friends.

* * *

It was like they were meant for each other or something. Anyways I would complain about my toy. I always forget, no matter how many times I try to remember but I don't, that he always tell me to get the fuck out of his face. I love my father but one day I going to tell him how I felt about that. So, my brother never got in trouble for anything he does to me.

* * *

But somehow I get in trouble for the things he did, for example my Mother was reading me and my brother a bed time story and I was already fast asleep, but my brother hates bedtime stories so he would pretend he's sleeping and waited for Mom to turn the light off to throw a pillow full of rocks at her. She immediately ran up to me and slapped me really hard on the face.

* * *

Later I realized the reason why she did that because my brother took my pillow and chuck it at her. Wonderful...So here I am at college sharing a room with an awesome roomate who seems to have the enjoyment of giving me heartattacks. Like that one time he invited me to watch the sunset, biggest mistake I ever did.

* * *

I really like sunsets so I foolishly accepted his offer. And for my forgetful behavior, I was, still is, unaware of his little tricks. He told me to bring a helmet and I was a little curious about that but I didn't care, I'm going to watch a freaking sunset. So we reached this totally high up cliff to look at the orange, pink, purple mess in the sky.

* * *

I was fascinated at the view until my friend, Cuddles told me the step on his skateboard. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to why he wanted me to be on his skateboard, until he violently pushed me off the cliff hurdling to my death. But I didn't die, sadly. I guess this town is cursed or something, because no matter how many times one would die we just can't escape, at all...we're trapped.

* * *

The next day he said he wanted me to test something, I guess he wanted to test how fast I can die, what a jerk. So as I was writing my novel when my friend Cuddles kicked the door down scaring me half to death. He was pulling some sort of body bag in the room. "What is that?" I said. He continued to pull the thing in the room. "Whatever you do, do not open this bag!"he said to me while stuffing it in the closet.

* * *

He jumped on his bed and took out a book, I was totally shocked because he never held up a book before, ever! I surprised he's on college now, who knows why he's here. I nodded and went back to my sucky life story book. I saw that there was a mark all over the page and I was mad at Cuddles who caused this to happen, it was his fault. I crumbled it up and threw it away.

* * *

Then out of no where the police bust in here like nobody's business and started to search the room. "Where's the body?"yelled the police man. I have no idea why this dude is yelling in my face like I was deaf or something so I covered my ears. "Geez if your looking for a body look in there, my friend Cuddles here threw a body bag in the closet." I said as Cuddles slapped his face.

* * *

I opened the closet and the bag fell out I sorta opened it and a girl crawled out desperate for air. I quickly realized she was my mean, but nice to others, friend Cuddles' friend Petunia. She looked terrible and her face was bruised badly. I wondered what happened to her for like a week now, but before I could ask the police man kicked me to the floor and put metal cuffs around my wrists.

* * *

"I didn't do it I'm innocent I tell ya!" I would yell but they carried me out the room and Cuddles followed behind. I looked at Cuddles and he had a very angry look on his face, I never seen anyone so angry before. Maybe if I talk to him he would lighten up and probably ask him why are we going to jail.

* * *

I turned around and gave him a great big smile then he shoved the policeman behind him and was coming my way, but the policemen grabbed him before he even go to me. I wondered what was that all about, was he trying to escape or give me a high five or something, whatever it was it will be saved for tomorrow.

* * *

When we went in the car the men placed a divider between me and Cuddles, probably to prevent us from having a conversation. The divider was clear so I waved to him trying to make him smile but he just gave me a long glare...a really long glare...I stopped smiling at him after a while and I finally get it.

* * *

He is mad at me for something that was his fault. So the nice men sent us to court to talk about what have 'we' done, I didn't remember any 'we' it was Cuddles' fault and not mine because all I was did was revealed the body nothing more.

* * *

So what, now being a good deed citizen a crime now, which explains why the crime problem increased this every five minutes these two twins, that remind me of my brother and I would beat me up for my money I was recieved after surviving the war. This is the thanks I get for saving their asses, I can assure you it won't happen again.

* * *

So me and Cuddles was sent in a white pillowed room and had to have a white jacket that wraps around our body so we won't move your arms around. I think they sent us here because Petunia said something weird like we tried to kill her slowly while locking her six feet below the earth and when she dies eventually we would skin her and eat her insides.

* * *

And her other friend lied and said she saw the whole thing, that bitch would lie for her anytime. Honestly I would never eat another human being because one they look gross and two that's cannibalism, yep definitely...oh...I see why we're here now...I decided to talk to Cuddles who has these dark marks under both of his eyes as if he didn't sleep for years.

* * *

Probably if he stops staring at me ferociously like that maybe he would look happier and less scary. He didn't answer me when I said 'what's up'. He snapped back at me saying 'shut the fuck up'. Something about him reminds me of my father.

* * *

So I sat comfortably on my pillow and looked around, there wasn't much to look at, it was just white like snow and the clouds. I remember that one time when it was snowing, me and this girl Flaky was enjoying how pretty it was. She once told me she was a vampire, and I didn't believe her so I was like: "A vampire? Nice story Flaky."

* * *

But the problem was, that when I held her hand because she said so she took a big munch out of my hand, I started to jump up and down and scream loudly saying: "Ahh! Oh my god, oh my god! Put it back! Arghh! Put it back please!" I begged she only laughed at me and the next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital.

* * *

"Dammit, I died again, this is worst than those goddamn video games they have out!" After that day I vowed I wouldn't see that psycho bitch ever again, but I forgot the next time we met to have lunch she apologized to me for halfway eating me or whatever. She never dies so she remember that better than I can.

* * *

So she said her sorry then immediately bit my arm off. "Oh my fucking god! I'm dying, again! Ahhh! Not again, it hurts! Why would you apologize then bite me again!" I would yelled, but then again she fed on my dismembered arm and watched me die instead of informing a doctor or something. I think she's more of a monster than a vampire.

* * *

So eventually my terrible memories disappeared and I heard someone called my name. "Flippy, your lawyer wants you."said Mole. "I have a lawyer? Who is it?" I said but he motioned me to come his way. I stood up with my feet and noticed Cuddles had escaped while I was daydreaming. I went to the hallway following Mole.

* * *

I looked in every room and saw very strange activity going on in there like I saw a maniac yelling and screaming, banging on the walls, begging for candy. I went closer to the window and saw that it was my friend Nutty, well he isn't exactly my friend because he was always too crazy to talk to. I waved and smiled at him.

* * *

"Hi Nutty! Hey, Nutty! Its me! Flippy, your fr- your associate! I like your white jacket I have one too! I don't know why I have one but I understand why you have one." I said excitedly, unaware that the man is far ahead of me now.

* * *

I tapped on the glass, ignoring a huge sign, written in red: Don't Tap On Glass. Nutty slammed against the window, scaring the crap out of me. He started to laugh and mumble words very quickly. I never knew what he was saying all the time because all he does is talk fast and confuse me.

* * *

Something tells me that he want to kill me for some reason. Maybe because I probably, maybe, sorta, kinda destroyed his bottomless stash of candy by throwing a grenade, my brother send me, at his hiding place. I didn't know it would explode who knew grenades explode, not me.

* * *

My brother went to war the second time, I didn't want to go because I accidentally killed my friends in action and grew into depression and developed a disorder or something. I don't remember how the disorder worked I only know when I snap out of it people are dead or I wake up at the hospital because I was dead afterwards.

* * *

I think my brother got a killing problem because whenever he would visit here he would go on a killing spree to make me sad or something, but it never works because I don't give a shit. Everybody always would yell at me for doing things that wasn't my fault, maybe. But I pretend to sob so he won't kill me too.

* * *

So, like, last Summer he and Nutty took me out to a lake because they knew I was afraid of water and fishing bores me to death. Later that day they told me to look at the Sunset, which I love and pushed me in the water. I hate it when they do that to me, I was tricked by Flaky too so she could eat my arm again. I learned how to swim that day.

* * *

I thanked them after I returned to the town three months later. I told Cuddles where I was and what happened. I also told him they taught me how to swim, but Cuddles said he don't think they were trying to teach me how to swim. I thought, what else were they trying to do, drown me? I also was received a letter from my brother about how much he hates me.

* * *

It started off: Dear Flippy, I hate you a lot because..." I really didn't want to finish reading for three reasons: one his writing is terrible, two he filled the paper with names and curses all over in red, and three who wants to read a hate letter from your brother. I never did that to him. He starting to make me think he was trying to drown me that one time.

* * *

Ohhh, I guess they were...oh well I learned how to swim that's all that matters. I tried to find out where that guy went until I saw Flaky with her sexy lawyer suit...wait a minute...lawyer suit?! "Flaky, why are you wearing that, let alone why are you here?" I said. She whipped her hair and continued to sign whatever she was signing. I groaned sadly, I hate it when Flaky come around, because she's crazy.

* * *

All she does is follow me and eat my dead body. I die more than everyone else because of her. She handed Mole the clipboard and went my way. I backed away from her until somebody tapped me. I jumped out of my skin and ran around the room like crazy. Then I hit my head against a table and became out cold.

* * *

I wake up and see Flaky over me pumping my chest and listening to my heart. I jump up and gasped. "He's alive!"said Flaky. I felt my head and groaned. She held her hand out but I hesitated because she eats hands. But the policeman told me to get her hand. I whined continuously as I gripped her soft, but cold hands. She led me to the court room and Lumpy was a judge again.

* * *

After fighting for me to be not guilty it didn't exactly happened. The judge released me and sent me to another jail cell, because he said I let Cuddles run away. Why is that when Cuddles do something I get in trouble. Maybe Cuddles is my brother in disguise. After my sentence became angry and I blacked out. I woke up again and saw dead bodies around.

* * *

I shrugged and tip-toed out the court and went back to my college room to find my brother sitting on my bed. He was messing my side of the room up so Cuddles could yell at me and make me angry to find him dead when I snap back. I slammed the door shut so he knows I'm here. He jumped off my bed and glared at me, pretty much his glare matched Cuddles perfectly, hmm

* * *

. "Why are you here, aren't you suppose to be at war?" I said. He rolled his eyes then saw my white jacket still around me. "Aren't you suppose to be at the mental asylum?"he said to me. "Okay touche but get out! When Cuddles come back he would be mad at me for inviting strangers...I mean families." I told him.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "So I'm a stranger to you now?"he said. I felt guilty but at the same time I don't because it could be a trick everybody always would trick me so cleverly, but I gave in and decided to let him stay. My brother came back with the same disorder as me, I don't know how twin blood or something. I guess its fine, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**REVIEW! LOL! I WILL PERSONALLY TELL YOU MY FAVORITE PARTS ARE THE CUDDLES AND THE CLIFF PART AND WHEN FLIPPY THOUGHT THEY WERE TEACHING HIM HOW TO 'SWIM' LOL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, STAY TUNED! SMILE :D**


	2. Chapter 3: Baby Brother Fliqpy

I stood quietly next to the door waiting for Cuddles while watching my brother carefully. Then I looked at his eyes, I remember they were once green many years ago, well he is the same age as me, but now his eyes are just yellow which makes his personality, and his physical appearance even creepier. He must be one of those rare people with strange eye color, then again...

I do too, my eyes are dark green, I don't see nobody else like this so, I'm rare too! But I really would hate to be different than everybody else because my friends would give me weird looks and the worst part is they mistake me for being my brother, so they sometime attack you with weapons or their car. I mean seriously people! You have eyes, use them and look into mine! We are two different people, I'm the nice guy and he's the asshole.

I was getting hungry so I went over to my dresser for my delicious cookie box, while swiftly looking at my brother, but I notice something else...that smile, or smirk that he never gets a break from. I wondered if either there is something wrong with him, or he was so surprised at something his smile became stuck on his face. I guess I will never know.

Its fascinating how your brother can slightly change over the years, he's pretty much the same; constantly angry, he looks like me, but he looks different a little bit, and is always looking for trouble. Its hard to not be a victim of his, I mean, he's super quick like Flash, and you don't see when he moves at all. Which is why I tripped to the floor five seconds after I grabbed my cookie box.

I grabbed my empty cookie box and groaned looking up at my brother who had crumbs on his face. I stood up and growled. "What are you eating bro? "I asked getting pissed off, and is already aware of what he's snacking on. "None of your business, Floppy! "he mocked. I got really annoyed, all of those tortured years of him, and the anger built up. "Don't call me that!" I said as I tackled him. We both were fighting until he kicked me towards the door, giving me a major headache.

I exhaled and leaned on the door, then it flew open hitting me in the head twice as hard than the first time, the impact pushed me into a nearby closet. Cuddles gasped when he saw my brother. He analyzed him closely. Cuddles can't tell things apart even if they look different, for instance, he thinks the moon is the sun and sometimes the other way around. "Oh, its just you. Flippy, you scared the crap out of me."he said in a relieved tone.

My brother just stood there smiling like a creep in silence and eventually, Cuddles grew uncomfortable. "Why are you so quiet?"he asked walking towards his bed and sitting down. Fliqpy, my brother stood quiet as I tried my best to escape the closet. I figured if I get the door out of the way I will be able to get out. I kicked the door as hard as I can and heard a female swearing angrily and let out a grunt.

Feeling both guilt and scared to apologize I ran to the door to get a punch in my face with a girl who had rings on her fingers. That's gonna leave a mark. I haven't felt a hit so hard like that in a while. This brings me back when I was a youngster, it was a hot day, the warm sand under my knees as I kneeled to make my sandcastle at the beach. It was looking very good, when a little girl walked up to me.

She looked an awful lot like Flaky, she had the red hair, the red eyes and she had a sweet smile except there is no fangs. I guess she was Flaky after all. I never talk much to girls because my brother always embarrass me, or torture them until they stayed away from me for good. So anyways she came over and sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Flippy, do you like my castle?" I said.

The girl who looked a lot like Flaky just sat there and smiled. I frowned and continued to make my sandcastle, and felt a little shy to be around someone as cute as she, then suddenly she threw rocks at the biggest tower that lies on top. "Hey! What's your problem? This took me all day." I yelled but I think I made her cry and she spoke Spanish.

"Fliqpy me dijo que tirara la piedra a la ventana porque dijo que estaba caliente en el castillo de arena. Lo siento, sólo estaba ayudando."she said quickly, and started to shiver in fear. I was having trouble processing anything she said but my brain was unable to compute.

"Uh...what?" I said while trying to rebuild my castle. She continued to talk some kind of incoherent language again, I gave her my trusty pail and cool tiny shovel then went off to find her parents, most likely anyone who many look like her.

So, I found them, a handsome couple who had her belonging next to them with her name written in script; Flaky, aha I knew it. When I saw her again, her head was in the bucket, stuck. I laughed because it was funny as hell! I tried to helped her eventually, but I wasn't sure how to take a bucket off one's head, because its stupid, who would do that?

I saw my brother standing by a tree laughing his ass off. I knew he was behind this, he's always such an asshole to girls, worst than he is an asshole to me. I really wanted to help her, I took the shovel off the sand and strike the bucket with it a few times with all my might. After she had enough damage she could handle, and she fell on the sand. I thought she died, I was nervous, her parents was nervous and I had to do something.

I jumped up and down on the bucket while hearing her scream beneath my feet, squirming and kicking her legs in agony. Her mother grabbed and shook me roughly and tried her best to speak English while giving me instructions, then I did the most simplest thing someone should've told me earlier; pull it off her head.

I palmed myself and yanked the bucket off her head. She had horrible marks on her face. It was so puzzling, I wondered what happened to her when I was trying to help her. My brother walked up to me and said I am a hero, and but in her response of me saving her she slammed her fist in my face. Ah, being a hero is the worst thing ever to mankind.

After waking up from the similar fate, I saw Flaky who doesn't look pale or anything and her teeth looks normal, she sorta looks like that girl from my day-dreaming of the past. I heard laughing in my room, but it was faint because, I was hit pretty hard. I can take a wild guess and believe it is Fliqpy's.

"What the fuck is your problem Flippy I said I was going in the room and you kicked the door in my face."she said. I still could barely hear anything, I was dizzy, I stood up and sat on my bed trying to stay away from her. Now, on to the conversation.

Regular POV

"What's up Flaky, why are you here?"asked Cuddles. "Well me and the girls wanted you guys to the night beach party. Its gonna be fun, I said it was a bonfire, but some people are 'smarter' than others apparently."said Flaky rolling her eyes.

"Am I allowed to come too? I'm Flippy's brother, and family is welcomed, right?"said Fliqpy. Everybody faced Flippy and waited for an answer. He shook his head and turned to Fliqpy. "Hell...no! I don't want you to go because your mean, your just a cold-blooded killer. Why are you on my bed, get off!" Flippy kicked him until he stood up.

Fliqpy snarled like a bear, but tried to keep his cool. "Brother, why are you so mean, and got balls all of a sudden huh? Can't we be real brothers for today?" Fliqpy grew an scary frown upon his face. Flippy thought about the question for a while. "I have to think strongly about that Fliqpy, in the meantime you can chill with Cuddles and learn about my friends."he said heading to the door.

"Oh, and please don't eat my ice-cream in the freezer. Come on Flaky."said Flippy leaving the room. "Its not my flavor jackass."he answered. Flippy groaned as he and Flaky entered the hallway. Flippy noticed a bike in the way. "Who would leave their bike in the hallways. "he said trying to move it out the way, by poorly kicking it, peeling the paint. He got on his knees and tried to pull on it.

"Flippy, leave the bike alone we can talk right here, tell me what's the matter. "said Flaky calmly. "Gosh, now that your not a vampire anymore you sound so friendly and warm." said Flippy. "A vampire? Flippy what's going on in your head lately? Your so spaced out and you don't use your mind often. Is there something you would like to talk about? "she said.

"Nothing, is going on, I'm just plain old Flippy, I didn't change at all. Except my death pacing has increased like two times as fast than before. I think it would be easier if I stay away from machines I don't know about. Especially like a year ago, I wasn't sure how to use pencil sharpeners I've been using people's arms, I guess the word 'Pencil' in 'pencil sharpener' was never really thought about. You know what, I do need help from a friend. "said Flippy hugging her legs.

"I'm not sure how to help you... But I'm glad you opened up to me, that's very sweet of you. "she said punching his arm. "Ow, bitch... I mean... Why did you hit me, do you know how long it took me to attach my arms when some bastard cut them off during the w-w-w-war... "said Flippy as he froze, his eyes slowly turned yellow.

Flaky looked him in the eyes, but didn't realize him going crazy. "Flippy? Hello? FLIPPY! "she yelled punching him again in the arm. Flippy rubbed his arm in pain. "Huh? Wha-what? What happened? "said Flippy rubbing his head and blinking multiple times. "Okay...who are you going to invite to the party? Anybody special? "she asked.

"Well duh, I'm going to invite you, your hair is so red...like blood... Um... Anyways I like your hair which is why I like you too! Better than your vampire self... "said Flippy smiling with the thought of blood in his mind. "Why are you keep saying I was a vampire? "said Flaky. "Stop fucking around Flaky, don't act like you didn't bite my arm off every time you see me a few days ago "said Flippy punching her arm. Flaky rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah... I wasn't a vampire, there was a zombie virus broke out a few months ago and I was a zombie for a while until I got cured. Sorry... if it makes you feel better, I didn't enjoy your flesh, but you were the only one I could count one to get food from. "said Flaky. "Um...your...welcome? So, do you want to go to the party with me? "said Flippy swinging his green hat around.

"Yeah, I'll go. Just promise you won't flip out. Please try, there will be fire and we will be shooting arrows, oh and fireworks!" Flaky said excitedly. "Why would you guys have all of those dangerous things at a party?!"he said. "Listen, if your too stupid to just go to an awesome college party, then don't go. Simple."she said crossing her arms and walking down the hallway.

Flippy caught up with her as fast as he could and took her hand. "I'm not stupid, I can prove that I won't ruin this party with my evil side. I'm cool with fire, a-and...fire...works...the ones that explode...like bombs..." Flaky shook him to snap out of it. "See your doing it again! Fireworks aren't bombs!"she yelled in his ears. "Hmm...really? Do they explode?"he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can they hurt people?"

"Yeah..."

"Does it make a loud 'boom' sound once it explodes?"he asked once more.

"Uh, yeah."she answered.

At the end of his questions, they stopped in front of the door and there was a silent pause, quiet enough to hear the tranquil ambiance outside. Flippy broke the silence. "Then practically its a bomb. Here, let me open the door for you."he said pushing the exit door open. "I've been thinking..." Flaky said as they walked around the campus.

Flippy held her hand again, which gave her an annoyed look on her face. "I always wanted to get an acupuncture treatment. If I do get one, can you go with me?"she asked pleadingly. "Uh, I don't know Flaky, the people that do acupuncture are back stabbers."he said giving her a smile. Flaky laughed and stopped abruptly. "Wait...isn't that the point?" Flippy chuckled.

"Yup, that was the joke. Like writing with a broken pencil is pointless."he said and they both laughed. "Your so funny. Ugh...I'm hungry." Flaky rubbed her stomach, then Flippy's stomach growled hungrily afterwards. "Oh yeah me too."he said. "I will take you out to...what time is it?" Flaky looked at her watch carefully then back at him.

"Its two in the afternoon."

"I will take you out to lunch. How does sandwiches sound?"he offered. Flaky tapped her chin and then she nodded. "Fine with me. Your such a good friend Flippy, buying food for me, inviting me to parties and stuff. Taking me on walks, yeah...best buddy. That's you." Flaky said giggling a little. "Y-yeah...your not going to eat my arm are you? Or purposely order more than I can afford right?" Flaky chuckled.

"No, and no. What kind of person do you think I am. I'm one of the few that are not mean. Your so silly sometimes Flippy."said Flaky. Flippy opened the door to the restaurant, they both entered the building to sit on a red cushioned chair. Flaky laid her head on the table to rest. "Are you sleepy?" Flaky raised her head from the glossy wooden table, pushing her hair out the way to give him eye contact.

"Yeah, class was kicking my ass today. I don't ever want to work out that hard ever again. I need some sleep after this." Flippy looked away from her to watch Petunia and her friend Giggles sit on the table behind them. "Ah yes, sleep. I'm a professional sleeper, I'm so good I can do it with it eyes closed. Try to beat that."he said. Flaky grinned and buried her head in her arms that are leaning on the table to start laughing loudly, but it came out muffled.

Meanwhile at the college...

"So, your related to Flippy, huh?" Cuddles said taking Fliqpy in the cafeteria. The cafeteria is crowded with groups of colleagues who throws food around, plays music, rides bikes and skateboards around, breaking every rule. The professors just walk by the students without complaining about their behavior. "Duh, I look like him right? Stop asking dumb questions."he responded.

"Right, alright...do you get along with your brother? How was life like when you guys were younger, did people get confused with who was who?" Cuddles asked leading him to a table. "Yeah, all the time. When we were younger Flippy was such a baby. Rather not give out the details I wouldn't want his best-friend to say anything about him. All I have to say is I get along with him very well." Fliqpy smirked and laughed.

"Did I miss something funny?"asked Cuddles. Fliqpy kept the grin on his face. "Nothing at all...I can tell you one thing that happened when I was a young kid. Years ago, Flippy, my Mother and I were taking a nice walk to the park. And since Flippy is older than me, my Mother told him to take me to the park and keep an eye out for me." Cuddles choked on his milk in shock, a little. "Flippy is older than you?! What?! You seem more mature than he is."said Cuddles.

Fliqpy rolls his eyes in disgust. "Unfortunately. But when your younger you get away with lots of shit. At the park I went to one of those stores and grabbed everything I can get my little hands on and shoved them in my mouth so he would pay for it. By the time Flippy found me the store clerk yelled at him." The story turned into a flashback as Fliqpy remembers it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is he your brother?"the clerk yelled.

"Fliqpy, Mommy is going to punish you for doing that. Stop being bad."said Flippy spanking his hands. Fliqpy rubbed them and growled.

"Fuck you!"shouted Fliqpy chewing on a bunch of candy. Flippy and the clerk's eyes widen as soon as they heard his language.

"Fliqpy! You can't...ugh come on we are going home now! How much do I owe you mister?"said Flippy, digging in his pocket.

"Lets me, one dollar, two dollars, uh...twenty five-"said the store clerk as Flippy sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I can afford it. I thought it was like a million dollars." Flippy handed the clerk the twenty dollar dollar bill along with the extra five and started for the door holding Fliqpy's sticky hands.

"I didn't finish what i have to say. Twenty-Five Thousand."he said Flippy stopped in his tracks and felt like he had a heart-attack.

"What the- what the heck did he eat that made the bills go up?!"yelled Flippy as Fliqpy sat on the floor enjoying his candy and the show.

"Oh I don't know...everything! Do you see anything on the shelves?"he said pointing out the empty shelves surrounding them.

"How...what?! He couldn't have eaten all of that junk food by himself, he's only six!"

"Your both six?! Where's you parents? I want immediate pay for all of the food I saw him ate."

"Well, why did you watch him eat everything genius!" shouted Flippy.

"Listen up asshole, give me the damn money and get the hell out!" he scolded, and pointed out the door.

"I'm not paying for this! That's ridiculous!"said Flippy throwing his hands down.

"Flippy, look at the bright side. You get to pay for all of my candy for your twin brother isn't that great?"said Fliqpy licking his lollipop. Flippy jumped on top of Fliqpy and strangled him.

"I'm going to kill you!"he yelled slamming his head on the floor.

"Fl-Flippy...you wouldn't kill your own little, defenseless, baby brother, right? You don't love me anymore?"said Fliqpy making puppy dog eyes. Flippy frowned and his eyes drowned with tears. He hugged Fliqpy compassionately.

"I would never do that to you, Baby Brother. Your a part of me and we share blood."said Flippy.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, because Mommy is behind you Flippy."said Fliqpy pointing behind Flippy. Flippy turned his head slowly and his eyes met a pink skirt, he raised his head from the skirt and stared at two angry eyes.

"Flippy, your grounded!"shouted Mother as she yanked on his ear. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble sir. Here you go. Flippy that is coming out of your college fund! From this day forward you get a scholarship! Why can't you be more like Fliqpy?!" Fliqpy laughed at Flippy while mockingly dancing around.

The flashback fades back to the two guys who were talking. "Wow. Fliqpy you're hilarious! Nice!"said Cuddles continuing to laugh. "I was a handful and it was great. I wish I can get closer with my brother here at college, maybe I can make up all of those years. I really hate where I live anyways with this woman I can't stand."said Fliqpy rubbing his forehead.

"Your mother?"said Cuddles. "No...is there a way I can stay in college?"he asked. Cuddles tapped his fork on the table then hatched an idea. "Yeah there is a way. Are you sure he will like you staying here?"said Cuddles. "Who cares what he thinks. I wouldn't mind taking college again."said Fliqpy leaning back on the chair. "Alright follow me to Lumpy's office."

Cuddles lead Fliqpy to the office, that has a bunch of papers surrounding a man in the black chair. Every furniture is made out of wood and he has a tan rug, a flat screen t.v, a disorganized bookshelf, white and brown lamp, black microwave and other things that makes it feel like home.

The man in charge, Lumpy, gladly signed the approved files and Fliqpy is now qualified to stay there. "So, your name is Flippy? Hey, we have a student named Flippy here. You should meet him sometime." Lumpy said shaking Fliqpy's hands. Fliqpy grabbed his arms so tightly his veins instantly stopped flowing blood throughout his body.

"My name is Fliqpy!"he whispered roughly. "F-Fliqpy!? What are you doing here! I'm sorry you can't be assigned in this here college." Fliqpy snatched the paper off the table and grinned. "Too bad you signed the papers idiot. Where do I sleep?"he said folding the paper then putting it in his pocket. Lumpy took out a long paper of room numbers then checked the list.

"Ah, you can't stay here. We have no room on the Men side, only Girl rooms."said Lumpy. "Give me a girl room, I won't mind." Fliqpy said looking in one of Lumpy's old books. "But, these are girls your sleeping with. Y'know perfume smelling make up wearing, gossiping creature that never stop talking."said Lumpy. Fliqpy rolled his eyes.

"I already had enough of that crap back at home. Just give me a room. Their girliness won't bother me." Lumpy shrugged and wrote his name next to a room number. "You have to share a room with Lammy and Flaky. They are nice when you get to know them."said Lumpy handing him a key. They exit his office and walked down the hall. Fliqpy and Cuddles walked up the stairs to find the room.

Fliqpy opened the door and laid on a bed. "Excuse me, this is the girl side. Your not allowed in here."said Lammy brushing her purple hair. "I am allowed to be in here look at my validated papers. Now I'm very tired and need to get some sleep. If I hear you make a noise, I will kill you."said Fliqpy. "Bye Fliqpy, bye Lammy."said Cuddles closing the door. "F-Fliqpy...?" Lammy squeaked out, while covering her mouth.

She got up from the mirror, while slowly running out the room. Lammy stepped on a soda can on the floor and screamed with fear. "Please, don't kill me!"she yelled waving her hands around. But nothing happened. She only heard a soft purring snore coming from Fliqpy. Lammy sighed in relief then tip toed toward the door. "Aww..."said Lammy closing the door silently.


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
